


Niagara Express

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019, Niagara Falls, Polar Express - freeform, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Hermione helps Ginny find her Christmas Spirit
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	Niagara Express

*Please see end for authors notes*

“Come on Gin! If you keep dragging your feet we are going to miss our portkey!” Hermione pulled on my arm harder as she tried to guide me through the massive crowd at the portkey station in London. 

“Hermione, I don’t want to go! Why are you not hearing this?” I groaned in response as I narrowly dodged a small child throwing a fit on the floor.

Hermione stopped quickly and gestured to the boy, “Now really Ginny, you are behaving like this child. Quit fighting me and let’s go!”

I glared at her and stomped my foot which just made her even more determined. 

“Ginevra. Move. Now.” She moved behind me and started to push me towards our destination. After a moment of resistance, I finally relented and let her guide me quickly to a portkey station marked “Niagara Falls, New York, USA” above an old rusted bucket.

“What is Niagara ---” I began to ask before Hermione grabbed my hand quickly and made me grab the bucket. I felt the familiar pull of the portkey being activated and we were whisked away for our weekend.

When we landed it took a moment to gather my bearings but before I could Hermione was pulling me yet again. 

“Hermione, where are we going now?” I whined as she led me through another crowd of people. 

“We need to check in to the hotel and get our weekend started. I promised Molly we would be home Christmas morning and I clearly have my work cut out for me if I’m going to get you in the Christmas spirit.” 

“I have Christmas spirit!” I protested to her. 

Hermione stopped at the edge of a paved roadway and put her hand in the air as she turned to me and sighed. “Ginny, I’ve known you for over 10 years now. You used to love Christmas and would drive us nuts with your obsession with this holiday. The past couple of years you have not been yourself; the sparkle has gone.”

I stared at her with my mouth slightly agape. She was right. The holidays didn’t feel the same since the war; since Fred died and Harry and I parted ways. The joy I usually felt just wasn’t there but I hadn’t realized everyone else noticed too. 

I closed my eyes and ran my hand over my face before looking back into Hermione's concerned eyes. “You’re right. I just haven’t felt it lately.” I cleared my throat and averted my eyes. 

Hermione put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a quick side hug. “Let this place work its magic. By the time we leave, you’ll be full of Christmas cheer!” She exclaimed excitedly. 

“What is this place exactly?” I asked looking around at the bustling city as a yellow motor vehicle appeared in front of us. 

“I’ll show you,” Hermione responded wiggling her eyebrows at me and smiling. 

————————-

“Welcome to Niagara Falls!” Hermione shouted at me over the roar of falling water. 

I was speechless. The beauty of the falls was breathtaking. 

I looked at her in awe. “How did you hear about this place?” 

“My parents brought me for vacation one year and I always wanted to come back.” She smiled wistfully.

“It is beautiful but how will a waterfall bring back my Christmas spirit?” I asked her as I watched the rushing water.

“Oh, it won’t. But the Christmas Train will.”

“The Christmas Train?” I groaned. 

“Yep! Let’s get changed and go!”

———-

“Hermione, I’m not wearing this!” I stared at my reflection in shock at the atrocious green Christmas sweater adorned with a giant reindeer and red and white striped leggings. Hermione emerged from the hotel bathroom decked out in the same outfit, her curly hair falling softly over her shoulders, a giant smile on her face. 

She stood next to me in front of the mirror and threw her arm around my waist casually. “I think we look great!” She exclaimed. 

As I looked into her wide eyes, I couldn’t help but smile back. She looked quite beautiful despite the hideous outfits. 

“Ok ok,” I relented. “Let’s get this over with.”

————

“Wow. When you said Christmas Train, you meant Christmas train,” I said to Hermione, gesturing emphatically towards the train as I said Christmas. It was, in a word, extravagant. 

Unlike most trains, this one was covered from engine to caboose in a glowing, and glittery gold covering that reflected the lights of the train station and every nearby Christmas light at an almost blinding intensity. As we stepped inside, we were instantly engulfed in a cloud of intoxicating scents that can only be described as Christmas; fresh pine, cinnamon, and the hint of something baking. The seats were a plush, deep green velvet and all faced the center aisle that had a red and white striped runner with Christmas lights along either side to illuminate the path. Thick, gold and silver garland draped from the ceiling and each meeting point was adorned with giant red bows.

As we were guided to our seats, I had to admit it was hard to not feel the Christmas cheer in a train like this. I sat down on the plush seats and watched as Hermione looked around in awe as well. She was so excited she could barely stand still. 

Suddenly the doors at the front of the compartment opened and a 4 piece band walked out and sat down in the chairs facing everyone. They began to play Christmas music and everyone else sat down, eagerly ready to listen. Once everyone was inside, the train doors shut and the train whistled loudly signaling our departure. 

Hermione was still bouncing in her seat next to me so I placed my hand on her leg and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Calm down ‘Mione! Save some of your energy, the ride just started!” 

She laughed and pink stained her cheeks as she grabbed my hand and entwined her fingers with mine. I felt a tingle move up my arm at the contact and looked up quickly to catch Hermione's eye as her blush deepened. She quickly pulled her hand away and gasped as the compartment doors opened again and out streamed dancing waiters with trays of steaming hot chocolate. 

Before I could dwell too much on what happened, a mug was thrust into my hands and I took a deep breath, breathing in the aromatic chocolate scent. 

“This is definitely getting me in the Christmas spirit,” I said with a sigh and shifted more comfortably in my seat. Hermione laughed awkwardly but nodded her agreement and settled next to me, her shoulder pressed up against my own. 

After the waiters with hot chocolate, more waiters appeared with sweets to sample, followed by 12 couples dancing to a sweet Christmas ballet. Our last performers were a small children’s choir that sang traditional Christmas songs. 

Soon after, the ride came to an end and I had to admit I was sad to leave. 

“Where to now?” I asked Hermione as we stepped off the train into the crisp night air. 

“Back to the Falls. They have a light show tonight,” she said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

————

The ride back to the Falls was quiet as I kept trying to catch Hermione's eye. I didn’t know what had happened, but something was clearly bothering her. 

After we arrived at the Falls and Hermione guided us to our viewing location, I couldn’t take the silence any longer. 

“Hermione, what is going on?” I asked her, nudging her with my shoulder. 

She smiled at me slightly but shook her head, “Nothing Gin, I’m fine.”

“Hermione,” I responded firmly. “You went from bouncing out of your shoes excited to quiet as a mouse on the train and you haven’t said much of anything since either.” I reached out and turned her body to face me. “What is going on?”

“Just leave it alone Ginny. I’m fine, I promise.”

“Just tell me.”

“Gin-“

“Hermione! Tell me!”

Before I knew what was happening, Hermione pulled my face towards her and kissed me full on the mouth. In shock, I pulled back and looked into her wide brown eyes looking back at me apprehensively. 

“I. What?”

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before blurting out “Ginny I’m in love with you.”

I blinked at her rapidly and felt my mouth opening and closing. I must have stared for quite a while because Hermione’s eyes began to fill with tears as we looked at each other.

Just as she turned to walk away, my arm shot out and grabbed her hand pulling her back towards me roughly. I grasped her face between my hands and kissed her quickly one, two, three times. 

Hermione looked at me in shock. “Are you- you’re ok with this?” She stuttered. 

“Hermione, I never thought this was a possibility,” I responded gesturing between us. “I love you but I’m more than willing to fall _in_ love with you too.” I smiled shyly at her. 

She pulled me in for a tight hug and whispered in my ear “Happy Christmas Ginny.” I pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Happy Christmas Hermione. Thank you for finding my Christmas spirit.” 

Hermione grinned at that and pulled me in for another kiss as the fireworks exploded in the sky over the Falls. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this plot, that I based loosely on the movie Polar Express. Please excuse any magic inaccuracies, or location inaccuracies. These two prompts really threw me for a loop but I did my best and I like what came out in the end! Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays!


End file.
